


mob×U16贝吉特

by SnidgetKing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Injury, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: Unknown Characters × U16 Vegito





	mob×U16贝吉特

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞源自龙珠超次元乱斗  
> 使用了一些U16小说的设定  
> 是PWP

贝吉特被禁锢在地上，跪趴的姿态是令人难以忍受的耻辱。他是本该宇宙最强，本该是守护神，本该是孩子们敬仰爱戴的父亲，如今却因魔导士的黑魔法从中作梗，落得个众叛亲离的下场。不仅其他宇宙的对手对他极尽指责，就连自己的儿女，也开始把矛头指向他……

贝吉特还在和压制自己身体的那美克星人超能力较劲，却有另一股力量开始拉扯他的腰带，接着是衣服、裤子……赤裸的皮肤接触空气的同时，冰冷的液体也泼洒在他身上。怎么回事……？贝吉特想要回头，但此时此刻任何动作都是徒劳。

不过他还可以说话，于是大声喊道：“是谁？！想要做什么？？啊————！”

怒吼声在最后变了味道，凭空拔高了声调，撕裂的疼痛从下体传来，滚烫的液体顿时从股间流向大腿。背后传来很多人的哄笑，但是贝吉特已经听不清楚。他被这前所未有的疼痛弄的头目眩晕，耳鸣不断。从诞生开始便从未受过有过败绩的半神，如今竟被按在地上，被迫雌伏，被肏出了血。这个认知让渐渐恢复神智和知觉的贝吉特眼角充泪，同时也感觉到从后贯穿他的东西开始运动了。  
那物体粗粝巨大，把从未开辟过的后穴强行撑开，靠着血液的润滑在紧绞着的肉壁间摩擦。贝吉特憋红了眼睛合脸颊，咬紧牙关不让自己发出一点声音来，皮肉被撕裂的剧痛感还在继续，自己似乎是要被硬生生捅穿肠子。他越是排斥，越是把插入体内的巨物咬的更紧，直到一个巴掌猛地搧在他屁股上，发出一声脆响。

“放松点，别伤了自己。”

不知道是谁的声音这么说道。贝吉特一怔，身体随着掌掴向下坍塌。因为角度的改变，那东西进入的更深了。贝吉特倒吸一口气，这点声音引起了施暴者的主意，按着他的腰更卖力地肏弄起来。惊人的尺寸凶残地撞击着肠壁，血和其他液体被打出泡沫，肉体拍击的声音和黏腻的水声冲击着他的鼓膜。

疼痛感渐渐变得麻木，适应了扩张的后穴被抽插的动作带翻肠壁，随着粗壮的肉刃反复进出。贝吉特在漫长又折磨的性交中终于等到对方释放的一刻，灼人的液体从顶端喷出，一股一股地射进肠道，并未就此软下的棒状物拖着肠肉拔出时，贝吉特几乎能听见液体流到地上的哗啦声。

没有了外物的入侵让他感觉轻松不少。被肏开一时无法闭合的穴口吹进冷空气，贝吉特不禁打了个冷颤，他想向前爬去，即使颜面丢紧也要尽快离开这里，却被抓住了后腰再次贯穿。因为前次的扩张而被一插到底，无法防备的贝吉特被顶得干呕，额头碰在地面磕到砖石的碎片，紧闭的眼睛挤出了泪水。很快，推搡抽插的动作再次袭来。

\---

这场酷刑还要持续多久？在第多少个人之后，贝吉特就放弃了计数？不再僵持的屁股随着抽插的动作摆动起来，一直没有勃起的性器随着残暴的性交吐出黄白相间的液体。高傲和自信被反反复复碾得粉碎，紧握着的企图抗争的拳头自暴自弃地松开，耗尽体力的他四肢瘫软，终究伏倒在地上。

当又一根不知是谁的阴茎从他体内抽离，贝吉特被一只脚翻过身来，仰面朝天躺在地上。禁锢他的魔法已经消失了，但反抗的意识还没能恢复。贝吉特仰面躺着，睁开的眼睛慢慢聚焦，看到一众正在俯视他的人，有他的对手，他的朋友，还有他的子女……他们的脸上带着兴奋的笑容，他们的额头上闪烁着黑色的魔纹。

摊开在身体两侧的手掌被气刃贯穿，在贝吉特企图起身之前，他们就继续行动起来，数道气刃插进他的手臂和肩膀，将他牢牢固定在瓦砾间。接着，他的双腿被人抬起，继续这场无休无止的暴行……


End file.
